Power that is generated at a location remote from the load may be transmitted from the source of the power generation to the load via one or more power feeders. For example, an engine nacelle of an aircraft may include an integrated drive generator that may generate power that is to be distributed to one or more loads within the body of the aircraft. Thus, a plurality of power feeders, such as power feeders for each of the three phases of the generated power and a neutral power feeder, may extend from the integrated drive generator into the body of the aircraft, such as via a wing pylori.
Electromagnetic pulses may sometimes propagate through space. In instances such as those described above in which the power feeders extend outside of the body of an aircraft, the power feeders may be exposed to the electromagnetic pulses. To avoid the deleterious effect of the electromagnetic pulses upon the power feeders, the power feeders may be shielded, such as with respective electromagnetic pulse shields. The electromagnetic pulse shields are then grounded. Various techniques have been developed for grounding the electromagnetic pulse shields. For example, a conductive pigtail may be connected to each electromagnetic pulse shield. The pigtails may then be connected to one another, such as by being daisy chained together. The daisy chained pigtails may then be connected to ground, such as defined by the engine frame. However, the use of pigtails may be production intensive, thereby increasing the labor and time required during manufacture.
The power feeders may alternatively be protected from electromagnetic pulses in other manners. For example, a faraday cage may house the power feeders and protect the power feeders from electromagnetic pulses. However, a faraday cage will increase the overall weight, which may be disadvantageous in an instance in which the faraday cage is carried by a vehicle, such as an aircraft. Additionally, in the foregoing example in which the power feeders extend from an integrated drive generator, the faraday cage may be mounted to the integrated drive generator housing. As such, the integrated drive generator housing may also have to be redesigned to appropriately mate with the faraday housing.